henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Party Loot
'Money' *40,086 gp *302 ep *3 sp *2 cp *658 gold covered cp *1,000 lead pieces painted gold (no value) *Forty pieces of cut glass (5 sp each) that look like 100 gp gems *Ancient silver piece (worth 5 gp to a collector, but only 1 sp to anyone else) *2 Ancient gold pieces (worth 50 gp each if you find a collector) *4 Ancient platinum pieces (worth 200 gp each if you find a collector) *1 Automaton *Large thick book titled Codissus il Yurushyui Ittemmet: "Manual of Yurushyu's Automaton" Seven unopened urns: Tiger, Mole, Toad, Camel, Cat, Horse, and Goat. Dwarven Artifacts *Brooch - Brooch of Aquilla. Currently held by the Henderbeards: *Death Mask of Rhorkhad *We have* Throshikhad *Golden bowl - The Golden Bowl of the Gods *Delquafi caverns* *Orb - The Rinwen Orb *Whistle - The Ceremonial Whistle 'Equipment' *20 Arrows *Two longbows *Five quivers of arrows (30 in each) *Highly polished steel mirror (5 gp) *62 Javelins *Silver Holy Symbol (worth 500gp, held by Bob) 'Consumables' *Keg of particularly potent dwarven ale *Keg of brandy (95 sp, was 100 sp when full) *4 Days worth of food *2 Kegs of beer *1 Cask of wine 'Jewelry/items' *6 ft. of rope (Held by Henderbeard) *Book outlining Centmiir's life 'In Use Magic items' *12 +1 arrows (Held by Solaris) *3 Acid arrows (Held by Solaris) *+1 Tomahawk (In use by Damien) *Tomahawk sheath of Lightning (In use by Damien) *+1 Dagger (In use by Damien) *+1 Frostbrand dagger (In use by Damian) *2 +1 shortbows (1 with James) *2 +1 Longbows (In use by Solaris) *Staff of Striking (Held by Henderbeard) *Staff of Ruin (Held by Henderbeard) *A staff cap of earth and stone (Held by Henderbeard) *+1 longsword (Held by James) *5 +1 Shuriken (Held by Damian) *Djinn Bane Flame tongue falchion (In use by Grimweld) *Keen Rapier (In use by Theron) *Nightwatcher (In use by Damien) *Falchion of the Gnomes (In use by James) *Strap of Rending (In use by Damian) *+1 shield (With James) *2 +1 rings of protection (In use by Damian) *+1 banded armor (In use by Grimweld) *+1 Elven Mithral Shirt (in use by Solaris) *2 sets of +1 plate (Bob and James) *Ornate +1 platemail with platinum inlays and 6 peridots (worth 5,200 gp if sold - In use by the Grimweld) *2 +1 Studded armors (In use by Theron) *Dragon Scale of Resistence (In use by Solaris) *Irrefutable Robes (held by Henderbeard) *Gauntlets of Ogre Power (In use by Damian) *Pearl of Power (In use by Henderbeard) *Cloak of resistance +1 (adds +1 to saves against magic effects, worn by Damian) *Thieve's tools of stealth (Held by Theron) *Undersea boat (In use by everyone) *Faronos the Mud Ship *Mud Ring (In use by Damian) Unclaimed Magic Items *2 Wands of alter self (22 charges & 19 charges) *Wand of binding *Wand of cure light wounds (1 charges) *2 Wands of enemy detection *Wand of fireball (6th-level caster, 14 charges) *Wand of magic missiles (10 charges) *Dust of Dryness *Sunrod *Prayer beads (3 times per day can cast bless) *Quill of copying *Scarab of protection (6 charges, absorbs 50 HP of necromancy damage) *Brooch of shielding (Shields from magic missile. 31 HP of protection left) *Boots of Elvenkind *2 Boots of striding and springing *Slippers of spider climbing *Hat of disguise *Glasses of seeing in the dark (30 feet of darksight) *Cloak of elvenkind *+1 leather armor *Spellguard shield *Amulet of Protection +1 *Dagger of Venom *Mace of Disruption *Ring of wizardry *Deep red sphere ioun stone (+1 to DEX) *Pale lavender ellipsoid ioun stone (Can absorb one spell as a reaction) *+1 Shield *+1 Shortsword *Mithral shirt *Glowing staff (has a permanent light spell cast on it) *Magic Belt - Belt of Giant Strength *Rod of Absorbtion *Necklace of Strangulation (Enchanted to identify as a +1 necklace of protection) *Ordinary sword and dagger enchanted to be magic (Evocation dweomer) Potions *6 Doses of essence of darknes (Held by Theron) *Potion of charisma (+2 to CHA for 1 minute) *Potion of displacement *Potion of eagle's splendor (+2 to cha for 1 hour) *Potion of endurance (+2 to CON for 1 minute, includes HP increase) *2 Potions of flying *5 Potions of healing *2 Potions of Heroism *3 Potions of invisibility (Held by Theron) *Potion of protection from fire (protects for 46 hp of fire damage) *Potion of protection from cold (protects for 72 HP of cold damage) *Potion of speed *Potion of strength Scrolls *Divine scroll of cure serious wounds (4d8+2 HP) *Flask of oil *Scroll of Augury *Scroll of Burning Hands *Scroll of Charm person *Scroll of Commune *Scroll of Cone of cold *Scroll of Create food and water *Scroll of Cure critical wounds *2 Scrolls of Dispel magic *Scroll of Dominate person *Scroll of Flaming Sphere *Scroll of Fly *Scroll of Haste *2 Scrolls of Invisibility *2 Scrolls of Lesser restoration *2 Scrolls of Lightning bolt *Scroll of Magic mouth *Scroll of Neutrlize poison *2 Scrolls of Protection from undead *Scroll of Raise dead *Scroll of Raise dead (Arcane: Can be used by anyone who can read magic, but not added to a spell book) *Scroll of Remove curse *Scroll of Remove disease *2 Scrolls of Stoneskin *Scroll of Telekinesis *Scroll of thunderwave *Scroll of Undetectable alignment (Similar to Ring of Mind Shielding, lasts for 1 minute) *Scroll of Wall of Fire *Scroll of water breathing *Scroll detailing how to use summon familiar to summon a quasit 3 Ancient tomes written in Taalese: *Kaia Jezulein Prophaetus Minorum (“Minor Prophecies of the Jezulein”) *Perfectus Fe Syrcae Magica et os Jezulein (“Perfect Iron Circle Magic and the Jezulein”). *Gare et maintien d'un golem (Care and maintenance of golems). The rare codices are worth 1,000 gp each to a sage or scholar. ₪ All gems and mundane loot (Except drinking vessles) is considered sold in town. If you want a certain ring, gem, or necklace, make sure to speak up about it. Items Donated to Kilborn's Army *2 +1 spears *+1 longsword *+1 wooden shield *2 +1 shields